With the recent increased speed of computers and the need for high performance peripherals, the use of high speed serial data communications applications in integrated circuits built to physically interface to any given bus has increased correspondingly.
USB (Universal Serial Bus) 1.1 has been the de facto external connectivity standard between computers and their peripherals in serial communications up to 12 Mbps (Million bits per second). As the need for faster communications and higher performance peripherals has grown, computer and peripheral manufacturers have responded with a new higher speed standard: USB 2.0.
USB 2.0 increases the device data throughput up to 480 Mbps, 40 times faster than USB 1.1 devices while maintaining or improving on other USB 1.1 specifications such as the Microsoft Plug and Play feature, and numerous other technical specifications, some of which will be discussed in relation to the present invention. USB 2.0 even challenges FireWire (IEEE 1394) currently at 400 Mbps, as the serial interface of the future. Three speed modes are available under the new USB 2.0 standard: high-speed (480 Mbps), full-speed (12 Mbps), and low-speed (1.5 Mbps).
Conventionally, an incoming serial data stream may be NRZI (Non-Return-to-Zero Inverted) encoded and bit stuffed. NRZI is a data transmission method in which the polarity of the bit is reversed whenever a 0 bit is encountered, and a static voltage level is transmitted whenever a 1 bit is encountered as illustrated in FIG. 1, and designated at reference numeral 110. NRZI thus uses the presence or absence of a transition to signify a bit (indicating a logical 0 by inverting the state). Combined with bit-stuffing, where an extra 0 bit is inserted after every six consecutive 1 bits, this data encoding causes a guaranteed transition every 7 bit times when a data payload would be all 1 bits. Every transition gives the CDR circuit phase information that it uses to align its recovered clock to the phase of the incoming data. The less time between transitions, the less phase error which is to be expected caused by frequency offset. Other techniques used are, for example, 8b–10b coding similar to 1394, PCI express, and Ethernet.
The structure of the data stream follows a specific communications protocol, which defines the rules for sending a block of data (each known as a Protocol Data Unit (PDU)) (e.g., 150 of FIG. 2) from one node in a network to another node. The exchanged PDUs comprises three parts: a sync sequence 160, a packet payload (also known as a Service Data Unit (SDU)) 170, and an End of Packet (EOP) 180. The protocol does not define or constrain the data carried in the payload portion 170 of the data block. The protocol does, however, specify the format of the sync sequence.
Packet switching refers to protocols in which a longer message (the data) exceeding a network-defined maximum length is divided into short message packets before they are transmitted. Each packet, with an associated header with information for routing the packet from origination to destination, is then transmitted individually and can even follow different routes to its destination. Once all the packets forming a message arrive at the destination, they are recompiled into the original message. Most modern Wide Area Network (WAN) protocols, including the successful TCP/IP protocol, as well as X.25, and Frame Relay, are based on packet-switching technologies.
A fundamental difference between packet communication and conventional, continuous-type communication is that the data is formed into packets as described above. When there is no data to be sent, the bus is put into an idle state that shows no change in voltage levels. Continuous-type protocols would fill the idle time within a frame with well-known “idle” patterns which are used to occupy the link when there is no data to be communicated. A packet network equipment discards the “idle” patterns between packets and processes the entire packet as one piece of data. The equipment examines the packet header information (PCI) and then either removes the header (in an end system) or forwards the packet to another system. If the out-going link is not available, then the packet is placed in a queue until the link becomes free. A packet network is formed by links which connect packet network equipment.
In the packet switching used in USB 2.0 at 480 Mbps, one portion of the packet header 160 will contain at least 12 sync bits indicated by an alternating pattern, intended to allow the sending and receiving clocks time to synchronize. The packet payload 170 will contain up to 1024 bits, while the end-of-packet 180 contains 8 bits.
The incoming data stream may be at different frequency than the receiving system. Each side can vary from an ideal frequency within a +/− delta range as limited by a ppm tolerance value defined in a respective industry standard. Often, the source and receive frequencies are different. Regardless of the relative source and destination frequencies, the incoming data stream shows all jitter components of an electrical transmission over a bandwidth limited media (e.g., data dependant cycle to cycle jitter).
A linear clock and data recovery (CDR) circuit attempts to recover the original transmitting clock and data. A conventional CDR circuit attempts to recover the clock and data by utilizing a phase detector (PD) or alternatively a phase-frequency detector (PFD), and source a charge pump followed by a VCO of an analog PLL. A received data stream is sampled at a number of phases. Generally, a sample phase and clock phase are selected for each bit time according to the sampled phases. The sampled data is then analyzed and extracted with the selected clock and sample phases to recover the transmitted data. However, complex logic is required to determine appropriate sample and clock phases as well as obtaining the data.